Perseus, Son of Artemis and Poseidon
by A.Pelosi
Summary: What happens if Percy is a god instead of a half-blood. What if he was the son of Poseidon and Artemis? What will happen? Will Artemis accept the fact that she broke her virginity oath? Find out by reading this. Better summary inside. During the series.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, guys! This is a new story I came up with! Enjoy! LOL!

It is a Percy Jackson and the Olympians story. Well, enjoy!

Title (for now, until I come up with a new title that's better): New Story

Summary: What happens if Percy is a god from the beginning? What if he was the son of Poseidon and Artemis? What is going to happen? Will Artemis accept the fact that she broke her oath?

R&R please!

* * *

Artemis's POV

I cannot believe it. Neither can Uncle Poseidon. I just accidently gave birth to a baby boy, and Uncle Poseidon is the father. This is bad. Not only has Uncle Poseidon broke the oath to not father anymore children, I just broke my virginity oath. My Hunters _cannot _know about this. What to do?

Well, Uncle Poseidon told me that he'll send our baby boy to the mortal world and give him to a mortal. Then, the mortal will raise our child as a half-blood and send him to camp. Then, Uncle Poseidon said he will claim our baby, and I don't have to. That way, everyone will think he is the half-blood son of his. Besides, he believes that we can pull it off; after all, my baby looks like Uncle Poseidon, and not really like me. He has jet black hair and sea green eyes, just like Uncle Poseidon.

The mortal will tell him ahead of time who he really is. I hoped it will work. But first, we agreed to talk to Father privately.

Uncle Poseidon and I entered the throne room, where only Father was.

"Brother," said Uncle Poseidon to Father.

"Brother," replied Father. "What do you have here?"

"Father, please don't judge me on this. Please! Just let me explain. Uncle and I accidently somehow managed to get me pregnant. Then, I gave birth to this baby. What to do? I just broke my virginity oath. Please, Father, let me send this baby to the mortal world, so my Hunters don't find out. I swear on the River Styx that this will not happen again. Please, Father?" I begged. "Also, don't tell anyone. My reputation will be ruined!"

My father was always willing to grant me anything. I could see a smile almost forming as he listened to my story and looked at his grandson. "Alright, Artemis. This time only. You do know that any children of your Uncle's is very dangerous?"

I nodded to show my understanding.

"Very well," replied Father. Then, he turned to Uncle Poseidon. "Poseidon, I will grant a pardon this time only. If you do it again, I swear on the River Styx that I will get your child. Also, since you broke your oath, you are not allowed to raise your child on Mt. Olympus or in your underwater palace. You must send him to the mortal world. Understand?" asked Father.

"Yes, Lord Zeus, I understand. I will take the baby to the mortal world right now," said Uncle Poseidon, and he bowed.

"Artemis, give me the baby," Uncle Poseidon told me.

"Yes, Uncle," I said, and handed over my baby. Uncle Poseidon and the baby quickly disappeared.

* * *

**Poseidon's POV**

I descended down into the mortal world. I knocked on the door of Sally Jackson. I know I can trust her with my child. She had wanted a child her whole life. Plus, she is one of my mortal lovers who couldn't have children. I wanted to grant her something that she always wanted.

The door opened to reveal a young woman in her mid 30s to early 40s. "Yes?" she asked.

"Well, Sally, I am Poseidon, god of the seas, and I am handing my child to you. I trust you can take care of her. We met before, remember?" I said.

"Oh, yes, Poseidon. I remember. Come in, come in," replied Sally. I came in.

"What is this?" asked Sally.

"This is my child. I want you to take care of him. You can be his adopted mother. His given name shall be...Perseus, like one of our greatest heroes," I told Sally.

Sally looked at the sleeping Perseus. "Well, who's his mother?"

"Well, Sally, this is very confidential who his mother is. I will tell you. I want you to keep it a secret until he is 9. Then, I want you to tell him the truth. When he turns 12, and when all the monsters start to try to attack him, send him to Camp Half-Blood. His scent will be very strong when he reaches the age of 9 and will attack monsters. Do not tell anyone that he is a god, but instead let everyone believe he is a demigod," I said.

"He is a god?" asked Sally. "Why, I thought he was a demigod son of yours."

"No, as I said, his mother is a goddess. She is Artemis, goddess of the hunt, virgin goddess, and goddess of the moon. You probably know why it has to be kept strictly confidential," I replied.

"Yes, Artemis is a virgin goddess. Having a child means that she broke her virginity, and that's bad for her reputation. I understand, Poseidon. I will keep Perseus safe." Then, thunder rumbled after Sally said 'Perseus'.

"Well, I don't want that to happen everytime you say his name. Names do have power. Well, I want you to call him Percy for the 12 years he will live with you in the mortal world. Don't worry about Lord Zeus possibly hurting him. We told him everything. He has let me off the hook this time, but no more. Well, I better be going," I told Sally. Then, I handed Percy over to Sally.

Before I left, Sally said, "I understand, Lord Poseidon. I will keep Percy safe, and make sure no one knows of his true identity, but just as a demigod son of yours."

"One more thing, don't let him go to the hospital with a cut or bruise. He will bleed ichor, the blood of the gods. Ichor is a golden color. Also, please do not let him bleed in front of other people. Then they will find out his true identity. If he gets any cut, bruise, or other injury, put him in the water. He will heal, as he is my son," I told Sally. Sally nodded. Then, I disappeared.

* * *

**Sally's POV**

I was sitting on the couch, reading a novel, and wishing to be a novelist someday and have my own child when suddenly, I heard a banging on the door.

The door opened to reveal a man wearing Bermuda shorts and a Hawaiian shirt. He had sea green eyes and a neatly trimmed beard. In his arms was a bundle. I wondered what it was. "Yes?" I asked, hoping it wasn't who I think it was.

"Well, Sally, I am Poseidon, god of the seas, and I am handing my child to you. I trust you can take care of her. We met before, remember?" he said. It is. Poseidon, whom I had a love affair with once. I told him that I wished for children, as I am barren. He was the most handsome god...

"Oh, yes, Poseidon. I remember. Come in, come in," I replied. He came in.

"What is this?" I asked Poseidon.

"This is my child. I want you to take care of him. You can be his adopted mother. His given name shall be...Perseus, like one of our greatest heroes," Poseidon told me, in a grave voice. Poseidon has a child? And he is trusting him to me?

I looked at the sleeping Perseus. "Well, who's his mother?"

"Well, Sally, this is very confidential who his mother is. I will tell you. I want you to keep it a secret until he is 9. Then, I want you to tell him the truth. When he turns 12, and when all the monsters start to try to attack him, send him to Camp Half-Blood. His scent will be very strong when he reaches the age of 9 and will attract the monsters. Do not tell anyone that he is a god, but instead let everyone believe he is a demigod," Poseidon said. I did understand, but I thought that Perseus was a demigod who had no orphan, and that Poseidon wanted me to have him and raise him, so he'll have a mother.

"He is a god?" I asked. "Why, I thought he was a demigod son of yours."

"No, as I said, his mother is a goddess. She is Artemis, goddess of the hunt, virgin goddess, and goddess of the moon. You probably know why it has to be kept strictly confidential," replied Poseidon. I almost gasped, but knew it was rude. I know why it must be confidential.

"Yes, Artemis is a virgin goddess. Having a child means that she broke her virginity, and that's bad for her reputation. I understand, Poseidon. I will keep Perseus safe," I said solemnly. Then, thunder rumbled after I said 'Perseus'. Why is that?

"Well, I don't want that to happen everytime you say his name. Names do have power. Well, I want you to call him Percy for the 12 years he will live with you in the mortal world. Don't worry about Lord Zeus possibly hurting him. We told him everything. He has let me off the hook this time, but no more. Well, I better be going," Poseidon said to me. Then, he handed Percy over to me.

Before he left, I said, "I understand, Lord Poseidon. I will keep Percy safe, and make sure no one knows of his true identity, but just as a demigod son of yours." I wanted him to know that he can trust me to take extra good care of his son.

"One more thing, don't let him go to the hospital with a cut or bruise. He will bleed ichor, the blood of the gods. Ichor is a golden color. Also, please do not let him bleed in front of other people. Then they will find out his true identity. If he gets any cut, bruise, or other injury, put him in the water. He will heal, as he is my son," Poseidon said to me. I nodded. Makes sense. Then, Poseidon just disappeared.

I looked at the baby that he just gave me. Why, he looked so handsome. If his scent is going to be strong at 9, then I will marry a very repulsive man. Then, my Percy will be safe, as the repulsive man will mask Percy's scent, I reasoned. I gently cradled him, and put him on the couch. Then, I ordered a cradle. I will be trusted with Lord Poseidon and Lady Artemis's son. Finally. A son of my own.

Suddenly, the door rang again. I opened it. It was our neighbor. "Well, Sally, what do you have here?" she asked, pointing to Percy.

"Why, this is my son, Percy Jackson," I told her. It felt good to call him Percy. It felt good to say that he is 'my son'. I will instruct him to not tell anyone his real name. That way, no one will know of his true identity. "What do you want, Nicole?" I asked.

"Just some of your butter," she said. I gave her some. "By the way, congratulations on your new baby. Who's his father? Are you going to be a single mom?" she asked, and sneered.

"No...I will find a husband and raise him with him..." I told Nicole. Nicole can be mean sometimes. I closed the door, and sighed. 12 years to take care of my Percy. This will be great. I made a mental note to tell him everything when he turns 9.


	2. Chapter 2

**Percy's POV**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

I'm Percy Jackson and I'm 12 years old. Until a few months ago, I was at a boarding school called Yancy Academy for troubled kids. Am I a troubled kid. I suppose...When I was 9, my 'mom' told me everything. She told me I wasn't actually her son. So, now she's Sally, and not my mother. Sally told me that I was actually a god, and the Greek gods were real...yada, yada, yada.

She told me I was the son of Poseidon and Artemis. After that, Poseidon often spoke in my mind...my real mother, Artemis, did too, but not as much as Poseidon. So, yeah, I was closer to Poseidon, then to Artemis. Then, Sally warned me not to tell anyone about this. Sally told me that only she was allowed to know about me being a god.

I was kicked out of nearly every school I attended. I was kicked out 6 years in a roll, meaning that I was kicked out of every school I attended. There were monsters at every school I ever attended. I had to fight them with my bare hands. I can't do all that godly stuff that my Mother and Father probably know how to do. I'm only 12.

While at Yancy, I had this friend, and his name was Grover. Grover was this kid with acne, and a start of a beard. I knew he was a satyr. In my short miserable life (I guess my life will go on for eons, so my life is pretty short right now...), I had gotten in so much trouble. I did have dyslexia, but Sally told me it wasn't as much as the demigods. However, I was extra ADHD...Sally told me that it was because of my battle reflexes. The moon and water always seemed to relax me...I guess that's because of my mother and father. Sally told me I mostly took after my father, with sea green eyes and jet black hair.

The worst kind of trouble I was in my short 12 years was the Yancy field trip to the Metropolitan Museum of Art to look at Greek and Roman stuff. I know, it sounds like torture. Mostly Yancy field trips are. However, Mr. Brunner was leading the trip. He was a cool guy who brought a celestrial bronze sword to class one day. Plus, he was crippled in his wheelchair. I seriously think that he is some mythological creature from Camp Half Blood, the camp my Father wanted to send me to.

I hoped that this stuff about Greek and Roman mythology will help me in the future...that's another reason why I was determined to not get into trouble at this field trip.

We boarded the bus, and well, Grover came with me. I think he must think me a half-blood. I hope so. I wouldn't want him to think I was a god. We then got off the bus and strolled around, listening to Mr. Brunner. Nobody really paid attention. Then, Mrs. Dodds, the other teacher chaperone, would give me the evil stare.

She was my pre-algebra teacher from Georgia. She was so mean. As punishments, she made me erase answers from old math books. I swear, I believe she is a monster.

Now, the class headed out for lunch. Mr. Brunner called me. I believe he believes that I didn't try harder. Oh, come on. I'm a god...I have centuries to learn this stuff. "Mr. Jackson, you must try to learn what I'm teaching you. It is vitally important," said Mr. Brunner. I can't believe he would do such a thing. "You must try harder."

I told him I would try harder and then I went to eat my lunch. A mean girl called Nancy Bobofit dumped her lunch onto Grover. I was so angry. I knew that being a god, I must try harder to control my anger. I just couldn't. Suddenly, a wave roared, and Nancy was sitting in the fountain.

Mrs. Dodds told me to come with her. I followed her. Then, she told me, "You've been giving us problems, honey."

Hmm...what problems? "Yes, ma'am," I said to her.

"Do you think you can get away with it?" she asked again. OK, she must be a monster. What to do? What to do?

Then, she said, "We are not fools, Percy Jackson. It was a matter of time before we found you out. Confess, and you will suffer less pain." OK, maybe I did something wrong. Or worse. What if...

"Well...?" asked Mrs. Dodds.

"I don't know what..." I honestly told her. Suddenly, she changed. I recognized it. She was a fury! The worse monster. Oh, no. I battled everything but furies. What to do...what to do? Suddenly, Mr. Brunner threw me a pen.

_This better be his celestrial bronze sword, _I thought desparately. I uncapped it. Sure enough, it was.

"Die, honey," she yelled. She thought I was a half-blood. Not a god. OK. I swung the sword at her. That was the natural thing to do. It hit her and she suddenly vaporized and I was the only one left.

I just did something to the Fury. What? Now it was a ballpoint pen? Huh? It was suppose to be a sword.

I went back. I asked Grover, "Where's Mrs. Dodds?"

"Who?" asked Grover. "We only have a teacher called Mrs. Kerr."

Now it was my turn to be very surprised. There shouldn't be a Mrs. Kerr. I never met her. I went to Mr. Brunner. He was still sitting there.

"Ah, Mr. Jackson, next time bring your own writing utensil," he told me.

"Sir, where's Mrs. Dodds?" I asked.

"Who?" asked Mr. Brunner.

"Mrs. Dodds," he said.

"There is no Mrs. Dodds. Our pre-algebra teacher is Mrs. Kerr," replied Mr. Brunner. This was weird, even by my standards, and I was a god.


End file.
